A Year in the Life
by Gemablizz
Summary: Kanda and Allen are two college students who live in the same apartment complex and attend the same school. What changes will a year together bring? Will Kanda and Allen survive each other’s company? AU & Yullen.


**Author's Note: **This, this is my very first fanfiction ever. I am scared to death, and I don't know where I'm going with this. Please bear with me while I try not to fail miserably.

. . . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . . . . . . .

525,600 minutes,  
525,000 moments so dear.  
525,600 minutes - how do you measure, measure a year?  
In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee.  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.  
In 525,600 minutes –_  
How do you measure a year in the life?_

**Title:** A Year in the Life

**Summary:** Kanda and Allen are two college students who live in the same apartment complex and attend the same school. What changes will a year together bring? Will Kanda and Allen survive each other's company? AU & Yullen

**Rating:** T, it won't be going up

**Disclaimer:** DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino, not me. Also, Seasons of Love belongs to the creators of Rent. Oh, and Rachael Ray isn't mine either. I wouldn't want her anyway, way too perky.

**Chapter 1: Prologue- August 2010  
(One year in the future)**

"_But Bradley! Please! You promised to stay forever, why leave now?" Regina croaked from between chapped lips._

"_You know why, Regina," Bradley replied, face set with determination, "I promised to stay forever as long as you were faithful. I came back from my hunting trip to find you trying to escape in this pathetic makeshift raft! Are you kidding me, Regina? Are you that desperate to leave me?" he spat, face red with anger._

"_Bradley, please don't do this! I need you! You need me!"_

"_No I don't, Regina, It's time for me to move on, I'm leaving this island, and you with it." With that Bradley turned and stomped toward the hollow canoe he had made the day before. "Goodbye Reg—"_

*Click*

"_Okay, into the pot it goes, give it a little stir, Mmm!!" Rachael Ray smiled as she moved to the next counter and set a new pot on the stove. "Okay moving on to the meatballs-"_

"Why'd you change the channel, you jerk, I was enjoying that!" Allen mumbled into the side of Kanda's shirt.

"Because it's retarded, idiot beansprout. Besides, you're not even watching, you're too busy clinging to me like a little kid." Kanda replied, eyes narrowed.

Allen sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Kanda's waist. The breeze from the window fan blew slowly across the room, ruffling his hair. He and Kanda were sitting on the couch, savoring the last few weeks before the beginning of school. Kanda's arm was draped across Allen's shoulders as he flipped through different channels, trying to find something suitable to watch. "Yeah, whatever BaKanda, I know you're still just upset that I beat you at our staring contest." Allen said with a smirk.

Kanda twitched, "You didn't beat me, moron, I already said that stupid rabbit came in and made me blink!"

"Okay, whatever you say, sweetheart." Allen said, smiling sweetly up at Kanda. Allen hopped up from the couch and went over to the window, squinting up at the afternoon sun. He yawned, stretching his arms out as he did so, and turned back to Kanda. "I'm bored, what do you wanna do today?"

"Tch, I don't care, beansprout." Kanda said without looking up from the TV.

Allen frowned. "Wow thanks for that, Mr. Insightful, I'll be sure to only go to you for advice on these matters from now on."

"Tch. Be quiet, beansprout, you're getting on my nerves." Kanda said as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

"It's Allen, moron! Can't you get it right? And tch, tch, tch, tch, is that all you can say? Really You're 21 years old, I would expect you to have an _ounce _of a brain, but I guess—h-hey! What are you doing?!" Allen stumbled back against the wall as he saw a slightly feral looking Kanda approaching him with a distinct frown on his face.

"You really don't know when to shut up, huh beansprout?" Kanda growled, pushing Allen's body against his own, trapping the younger of the two against the wall.

"Woah woah woah Kanda, let's try and relax for a minute okay? Let's not do anything hasty!" But Kanda didn't reply as he started to lean closer to Allen, who was at this point, blushing like a little schoolgirl. "Erm Kanda, w-wait-"

"I said _shut up_, beansprout." Now Kanda's face was but an inch from Allen's. Kanda continued to lean forward, staring at Allen intensely until—

"HEEEEEEEEY YUU!! HEEEEEEEY ALLEN!!" Lavi yelled, throwing open the door of their apartment with a bang. "Oops!! Was I interrupting anything? Yuu, you weren't trying to do anything naughty to little Allen here, were you?"

Kanda, who had all but leapt to the other side of the room when he heard Lavi's voice, now was shooting death glares at the intruder. "You fucking rabbit!! What did I tell you about fucking knocking before deciding to barge in?!!?"

"Sorry, Yuuuuuu," Lavi pouted, skipping over to the couch and plopping down on a seat, "but look what I brought!" Lavi grinned, waving a plastic Stop & Shop bag in the air. "Snacks! We're gonna watch a movie!!"

"Don't ever call me that name! Who even said you could come over?!" Kanda snarled.

"I did!" Lavi cheered.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Lenalee called from the doorway.

"Hi Lenalee!" Allen called back, now daring to move away from the window, where he was skillfully avoiding the others in the room. "What brings you guys here?"

"Well Lavi and I just thought we'd pop in, see how you two were doing," Lenalee smiled and came in, closing the door behind her, "If you're not busy, that is."

"No no! Kanda and I were just… erm…" Allen faltered.

"Che, the stupid beansprout was just complaining about how bored he was." Kanda threw a smirk at Allen.

"Oh that's great! Go ahead and start the movie, then, Lavi!" Lenalee said, sitting down in one of the apartment's big armchairs.

"Way ahead of you! Yuu's DVD player doesn't seem to be working though." Lavi complained, trying to fit the DVD in the player.

"That's because that's the PS2 you fucking moron," Kanda said, sinking back down onto the couch.

"Oooh! Whoops!" Lavi smacked his head with his hand. "There we go! Now it's working!"

"Nice one Lavi," Allen remarked as he plopped down next to Kanda.

"Heeey beansprout, don't be meaaan," Lavi whined as he sat down next to Allen.

"Okay, sorry then, Lavi," Allen replied, a slight smile on his face.

"It's okay, Allen-pieee," Lavi said, squeezing Allen into a tight hug.

"Lavi I can't breathe," Allen gasped.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Kanda said, grabbing Allen and pulling him onto his lap.

"Aww Yuu! Being all protective of your little beansprout!" Lavi cooed.

"I'm not being protective, you idiot!" Kanda snarled, "But if you end up killing the kid, who do you think the police are going to believe, me or you?"

"Hey guys, can you be quiet? The movie's starting!" Lenalee scolded from her chair. Lavi just grinned and got up to turn off the lights and close the window shades. Kanda still had Allen in his lap, with his hands wrapped around Allen's waist. Allen tuned his head back to look at Kanda, who stared back down questioningly.

"What, beansprout?" Kanda asked softly.

"Oh nothing," Allen whispered, to avoid getting yelled at by Lenalee, "I just really like you, that's all."

Kanda's frown increased in intensity. "What're you on?"

"Hey, I'm serious, Kanda!" Allen said, trying to keep his voice down, "This past year, getting to know you… I really liked it."

"Hrm…" Kanda said, lowering his lips so they were next to Allen's ear. And then, so softly Allen thought he was hearing things, "Then I guess I liked it too, beansprout."

**Author's Note:** Alright so this kind of sucked. A lot. But I really don't even know what I was thinking when writing this, and now I think I got myself in waaaay too deep (that's what (s)he said). In case you hadn't already figured it out, this fic will be taking place over the course of a year. This chapter was one year in the future, and next chapter will be taking place August 2009, the chapter after that September 2009, etc etc, all leading up to July 2010, or August 2010 (which was this chapter). Hopefully this fic won't actually take a whole year to complete though. I don't really know how long each chapter's going to be yet and I don't know really how fast I can write something yet. I hope to make the chapters long though. I have my fingers crossed!

If you liked, please review, it'll probably help motivate me to write the next chapter!


End file.
